


See Through

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [137]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, Hopeful Ending, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Lies (Marvel), M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki wasn’t hiding. Hewasn’t.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 40
Kudos: 279





	See Through

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cutesy fluff and Loki being a bad liar XD

Loki wasn’t hiding. He _wasn’t_. He often sat in the muddied grass behind the old sports shed near the high school’s back fence. So what if a lot of the stoners smoked back there and they weren’t Loki’s usual crowd?

He was allowed to use it when no one was there.

Loki was allowed to skip three classes and a free period and stay in the same spot.

And really, if he _was_ hiding, the last thing he would do was stay on the school grounds in the same location. 

It would only make it inevitable for-

“Loki.”

-someone to find him.

Loki didn’t look at the other teenager, he kept his gaze on his jeans. He’d been picking at the material for the last ten minutes; it was becoming a sizable hole now.

“You know,” they said, “if I didn’t know you, I’d say you were hiding here.”

“I’m not hiding,” Loki snapped.

He still didn’t look up, but he could picture the other boy nodding.

“See, that’s what I said. I know you’d never run and hide. That would only prove them right. And you already swore they were _wrong_.”

Loki’s cheek jumped and he turned his face further away. 

He heard the other teenager take a few steps closer. A bag hit the ground, and a few moments later, there was a line of warmth against his side and arm. Loki sucked in a small, startled breath. He turned to the other boy before he could stop himself.

Tony was watching him closely. A curious furrow between his brow.

His voice had become softer, “Does this mean you _don’t_ like me, Loki?”

Loki opened his mouth to confirm it, but the words dried up on his tongue. 

He’d had no problem sniping back and saying he _didn’t_ have a crush on Tony. He swore that he _wasn’t_ pining after his closest friend. He might like guys, but that didn’t mean he wanted to date _Tony_.

And yet, after dismissing every bully’s word, he’d turned to walk away and seen Tony at the end of the hall.

Tony who was staring with wide eyes. They might have been hurt, they might have been horrified, they might have been any number of things but Loki hadn’t stayed to find out.

He’d run, and he’d ended up here.

Tony was watching him with those same warm brown eyes that had made Loki’s heart pound for years – because, Loki was a liar. He _was_ hiding, he _did_ like Tony, and he _did_ want to date him.

It was why he looked away and picked more furiously at his pants.

He didn’t expect Tony to tilt his head and lean it against Loki’s shoulder. Loki froze and barely breathed. He also didn’t dare to move. They’d only sat like this once before when Tony fell asleep against him during a movie marathon.

“T-Tony?”

“You don’t have to hide from me, you know?” Tony said. He also raised his hand and gently laid it over Loki’s. “I miss you when you’re not around.”

Loki let out a shaky breath and when Tony linked their fingers, Loki gripped him tightly.

He knew he should say something; admit that he did like Tony, that he had been hiding in fear, maybe even ask him what this meant - but, Loki couldn’t do that yet.

Loki had always been more comfortable holding onto his lies, but luckily for him, Tony had always been good at seeing right through him.


End file.
